dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Shimmer-scale Dragon
Shimmer-scale Dragons are a special breed in three color variations (Gold, Silver and Bronze) originally obtained through an event occurring during and/or after the Christmas holidays. Shortly after Shimmer-scales were distributed, they were considered extremely rare and one of the most valuable breeds on the site. However, with a radical increase in popularity, and thus breeding, they are becoming steadily more common. Currently, they are considered between rare and uncommon due to the lineage type and number being a major factor in deciding whether the dragon is highly valued or not (and as a result, the rarity of this dragon has become highly subjective). As of May 21, 2017, monthly raffles are now held on the site where Shimmer-scale dragons can be won as a reward. Breeding two different colors of Shimmer-scale together will only ever produce one color. The color produced depends on the pairing (i.e. can only ever be the color of one of the parents) and which color is produced appears to be random; it is not always the more common or less common color. Theories suggest that this may be due to the system viewing the colors as the same breed, as it used to with holiday dragons from the same holiday. The first Shimmers were given to the winners of the Christmas Event 2012's Raffle, replacing Tinsel Dragons for that year; 10 first-place winners received a Gold Shimmer-scale variation, 20 second-place winners received a Silver Shimmer-scale variation, and 30 third-place winners received a Bronze Shimmer-scale variation. Shimmer-scales were given out as prizes again for the 2013 Holiday Raffle (alongside Tinsel Dragons), in the number of 10 CB Gold, 20 CB Silver and 30 CB Bronze Shimmer-scales. In the 2014 Holiday Raffle, Shimmers were once again given out along with Tinsel Dragons, where winners received 50 CB Gold, 100 CB Silver, and 150 CB Bronze Shimmer-scales. As such, there now exist 70 CB Gold, 140 CB Silver and 210 CB Bronze Shimmer-scales. Unlike the previous Prize Dragon, Shimmer-scales have their own official name and description but share the same egg description as Tinsels and Gold Dragons. Since the release of Shimmer-scales, the term "Prize Dragon" is now used to refer to all the breeds released as prizes. Like Holiday Dragons this breed was eligible for a Spriter's Alt and Mysfytt was given one with the requested code of (Jewel), who is a blue-recolored Silver Shimmer-scale; therefore, Jewel's Shimmer-scale eggs are always silver-colored. Under the old Breed sort, these dragons sorted as "Prize 2012" on a user's scroll. As of August 14, 2016, they now sort using their Encyclopedia name "Prize Dragon (Eastern)". For users who have won a Prize Dragon and don't know what to do, there is a user-created topic called CB Prizes: A User Guide on the forum. Official Dragon Descriptions Egg "This egg is very reflective, almost metallic looking." Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It has shiny fish-like scales and loves water." Mature Hatchling "Aww... It’s a cute baby dragon. It has shiny fish-like scales and loves water. And look! It has gotten bigger! It must be close to maturing." Adult "Shimmer-scale dragons are a very beautiful breed with small—but highly reflective—scales that shimmer and shine as the dragon moves through water. They don’t have fins or webbed feet, but their long, eel-like bodies allow them to swim quite fast. They were once rumored to carry large pearls in their claws—causing many to seek them out in search of this fabulous treasure. In reality, the “pearl” is of greater value to the dragon, for the fabled treasure is actually an egg carried by a migrating female." Sprite Artist(s) *Mysfytt (All) Sprites Sprites No Longer In-Use Show/Hide Table Egg Sequence Encyclopedia Entry Trivia *The adult Silver Shimmer-scale's sprite was updated shortly after the first hatchlings grew up. * (Jewel) didn't have a cracking sequence, according to Mysfytt, the Shimmer-scales' Spriter: the egg just showed the fog sprite and kept getting views until it hatched, at which point the fog turned into the ungendered hatchling. * On the evening of January 31st, 2013, a strange glitch affected (Jewel). The dragon died of sickness shortly after gendering; a couple of minutes later, she was revived as an ungendered hatchling, gendering again as female the day after. Since Prize dragons are protected from sickness, it is unknown why she died and how she was revived. * (Jewel) has a Chinese Lung based design with 4 toes.http://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=146175&st=760&#entry6941629 Additional Information References Category:No Encyclopedia Entry Category:Water Element Dragons Category:Dragon Types Category:Eastern Dragons Category:No Habitat Category:Mysfytt Category:Prize Dragons Category:Rare Dragons Category:Alternates Category:2017-05-21 11th Birthday release Category:Creation aligned dragons Category:Primary Affinity: Water